A Successor's Saga Revamped!
by HD JPEG
Summary: This is the story of Al, the son of Misty and Ash, as he embarks on his own journey with his friends. Although he greatly enjoys it at first, he will quickly come to realize that it is not all fun and games, especially with a darker force lurking around. Can he pull through all hardships and become the next Pokemon Master, even if it means facing his own father?


**Hey guys! After alot of thinking I have decided to try this again. If people actually like it, I may just continue with it, but that's up to you guys. Also, please bear with me, it has been a really long time since I have written something like this! **

**As usual, constuctive criticism is recommended!**

**The Beginning of a New Generation**

"Ash Ketchum, the time has finally come that I destroy your existence once and for all!"

The eighteen year old man could not believe what was about to happen. Through his messy black hair, he was able to see the most horrifying sight that lay before him. His Pokémon had all been brutally beaten, scarred from the cruel and unfair attack that came without notice. The young Pokémon trainer could do nothing but think about where he went wrong. His plan was flawless. He would just sneak into the base, and use the data chip to corrupt and wipe out Team Rocket's newest contraption, one that could devastate the entire planet.

They had built an entire robot the size of a small building, but unlike the normal ones Jesse and James constructed, this one was special. The leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni, thought of doing the unthinkable. He infused the mechanics with the blood of multiple Pokémon; infusing the doomsday machine with the pure power of Pokémon. This was the one object Ash had to destroy.

But he couldn't. It was too powerful. It didn't help that Giovanni had recovered a sample of Mewtwo's blood from that last incident.

Now, Ash just sat there, exhausted and weak, staring into the face of the machine that was meant to be destroyed. But he couldn't give up yet. Using the last of his energy, he conjured up a sphere in his hands, the raw power of Aura. He had grown to use it more often, and could now attack with it effectively. With all of his might, he launched it at the behemoth.

It was useless. The fighting machine just simply batted it away; Giovanni's laugh quickly turning into a frown.

"In all of the time we have been enemies, I have never seen that before! Why do you wait until now to show me that power?"

Ash fell on his knees, breathing heavily from the usage of his energy.

"This power…was meant to defeat you for good…" was all he could get out.

"Defeat me? It hardly did anything to help you! Bahaha! Now I will erase your pitiful life!" The robot lifted a hand, the palm facing Ash. A hole opened up in the middle of it, and it didn't take a genius to know what was coming out of it.

Mewtwo's very own Shadow ball attack, one more powerful than ever. Ash could only lower his head as the ground shook around him, apologizing to everyone in his head. _I'm sorry everyone. My family, my Pokemon, my friends. I let you all down. I told you guys I could do this alone and I let you all down. If only I could see everyone again…_

"Gyarados, Hyper Beam attack!"

"Golem, use Rollout!"

Ash quickly looked up, and saw not only his two best friends, but their Pokemon catching the monster off guard. The Hyper Beam went straight for the palm of its hand, imploding the Shadow Ball that was forming in on itself. At the same time, Golem's unreal weight toppled the metal beast over, rolling over its feet. Misty and Brock emerged from the shadows behind Ash, and helped him up.

"You…you guys. How did you know?" Ash stammered.

"C'mon, you know that you would be nothing without us!" Brock exclaimed, holding a thumbs up towards the beat up trainer.

"We know you didn't want us to get hurt, but now you're almost dead! I don't know what I would've done if we lost you…" Misty said, a blush and tears forming on her face.

"Misty…" Ash didn't know what to say, but now he knew he had more strength than ever. He recalled all of his Pokemon before they could be hurt any further, and brought his hands back together. He started forming a new Aura Sphere in his cut hands, but now this power in this one exceeded that of any other he had made. Ash now knew what went wrong. He had tried to do this alone, tried to balance the entire fate of the world on his shoulders. He looked at his friends, and they all nodded to each other, knowing what to do.

Giovanni would not have any of this. He brought the mechatronic figure back to life, and prepared for his final assault. Both groups lunged at each other with all of their might. Their attacks collided one final time.

All that could be seen was a flash in the distance, a byproduct of the resulting clash…..

"Hurry up hurry up! We need to get this done before this becomes too serious!"

"What is happening to him?"

"He used too much of his power, the damage to his body is becoming quite severe. His arm has already taken too much!"

"I don't care what you do, you better save that twerp's life or you will see a very bad side of us! We didn't turn good at that huge battle for nothing!"

"His heart rate is going up, get him to the surgery room now!"

"Ash….ASH! Please tell me you are ok!" Ash opened his eyes, light flooding into his vision. He had to squint for a bit, but he was fine after a few seconds. However, as soon as his hearing caught up with him, he was suddenly greeted with some very loud pleads from his beloved Misty.

"Mist, it's fine now, I'm ok umph…!" Before he could finish, Misty had lunged herself at him, kissing him very passionately, tears streaming down her face. She lifted her face back up, and he saw her full face, covered in sadness. Ash hated seeing her cry, but when he tried to lift his right arm to wipe her tears away, he was greeted with a very cruel fact.

"So…looks like I'm gonna have to learn to become a lefty now eh?" He said with a slight chuckle. Misty looked at him astonishingly.

"How…how can you be so calm about this! You lost an arm! You almost lost your life!" She was about to cry again, her eyes red, but Ash spoke up.

"Because, I have a feeling that I wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't taken away. I would rather lose an arm right now than never be able to see anyone else again…especially you Mist." He looked up at her with his innocent brown eyes. She couldn't help but smile and look back into his eyes with her own emerald ones. This wonderful moment was cut off though when Ash suddenly sat up, his facial expression as serious as ever.

"Misty Waterflower, I want to be with you for the rest of my life, although whenever I'm around you bad things happen to us. I always draw attention to trouble, and you guys always have to save me from near death. I wish I could just promise you a life filled with no worries, when who knows if we'll just be attacked again tomorrow. What I'm trying to say is, I love you, and I would like to marry you, but I really care about your safe…mmph!" Ash was once again cut off by Misty's beautiful lips locking with his own. He returned this kiss ten-fold, enjoying every second of it. Finally Misty came up for a quick breath of air.

"Ash Ketchum, I love you more than anything, and while it's true that our lives will be full of danger, I know it will be ok as long as we are together." Misty's face looked so pretty and pure at this moment, Ash could just die right now and he could only just smile at her. His face then slouched into a frown.

"Oh shit, I forgot about a ring." They both looked at each other, then broke into a fit of laughter. From outside the room, Brock and Pikachu, Delia, Jesse, James, and Meowth looked at each other and smiled, knowing it went well.

Two Years Later

"Ok, now just push! It's almost out, I can see the head!" Misty lay on the medical bed, straining and pushing as hard as she could. The pain was almost unbearable. She was surrounded by doctors who were proceeding to help her give birth to her very first child. Ash was right next to her, holding her hand for comfort.

"C'mon Mist, you can do this. This is the moment! I'm right here with ya!" His excitement was reaching no end. It was his and Misty's child, after all. Misty closed her eyes and put all of her strength into producing this wonderful creation.

"ARRRRRRRGHHHH!"

…. "Waaaahhhhhh!"

"Oh my God, look at that beautiful baby boy!"

"Ash, it's so precious, and it's ours…I'm so happy!"

"Me too Mist, me too. Welcome to the family…Al."


End file.
